A Seach for the Perfect Person
by KaitoKakashi
Summary: Sasuke finished half of his life term goal, killing Itachi. Now he has come back to finish the other half, revive his clan. He goes on a search throughout Konoha and a special Hyuga catches his eyes. Character spoiler from Naruto Shippuden Movie.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

A shadow of a familiar figure jumps across the trees. Several mean-looking bounty hunters follow quickly and soon catch up. The bounty hunters throw several kunai's at the shadow. The shadow evades the kunai's easily and hides behind a nearby tree. The bounty hunters soon continue on pursuit. The shadow jumps from tree to tree, until the numerous trees led to the Konoha Village Gate. The blurred shadow moves quickly and passes the guards of Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha, a traitor, stands in Konoha. He quickly moves to the Hokage's tower, opened the door quietly.

"I want to talk to you, Tsunade", Sasuke stated. The Hokage first stared at shock, but after the recovery Tsunade slammed Sasuke to the wall and threatened him with a kunai. "Why are YOU here?" Tsunade asked harshly. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. "Don't you have to kill Itachi Uchiha somewhere else other than here?" she asked angrily. "I already killed him. Now I'm trying to enjoy the rest of my life, but I'm an S-Rank Criminal. There are so many bounty hunters chasing me. I'm sick of these bastards. There's always so many, no matter how many I kill. I just want to do something without being ambushed, attacked, or threatened!" Tsunade slowly released Sasuke's hold.

"How do I know your not faking?" she asked. "You should know that my one and only dream was to kill my brother and revive my clan," he replied shortly. She leaned against the wall, and thought for a while. Sasuke waited, expecting an answer. Tsunade finally made a bold decision and walked to the other side of the room. "All right. I'll do some paperwork and officially sign you in as a Jounin of my village, so the bounty hunters won't hunt you anymore." Tsunade said." Whatever just get those stupid, annoying bounty hunters outta my way", Sasuke replied. He began to walk out of the room.

"Wait what about Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked suspiciously. "Tsunade, use your brain. How could I get out of that place without killing him, huh? I killed him and then look for Itachi, then I killed Itachi. Then I came back here to revive my clan. Now do I have to sit here and be interrogated or can I please leave?" Sasuke said rudely.

"One more thing," Tsunade's face turned very, very serious suddenly. "You do anything, ANYTHING, to hurt anyone from our village, I will do everything in my power to get rid of you, FOR GOOD!" Tsunade threatened. Sasuke turned his back, and disappeared without a word left to say to Tsunade.

Sasuke walked down the Konoha street, glad of ridding all the irritating bounty hunters, but now to be faced with hearing whispers and mumbles about him. "Sasuke Uchiha the traitor returns," one voice said. "I wonder what the Hokage is going to do about him," another whispered. Not all of these were negative comments however; few young kunoichis took noticed on how handsome he looked. Sasuke ignored all the talking and went straight to the training area, where he knew that his best friend was training, Naruto.

When Sasuke reached the training area of Team 7, there he saw Naruto sparing with Kakashi. Naruto had the usual technique, and Kakashi was making quick hand signs. A water dragon rose out of the nearest water source. The clones were crushed. Naruto made more clones. Then Kakashi's water dragon stopped and headed towards Sasuke. He jumped out of his hiding place with his katana in his hands. He made quick hand seals and Chidori spiraled his weapon. He slashed the dragon with one stroke and water rained everywhere. "Sasuke," Naruto breathed. Kakashi quick to hide his shock smiled and said to him, "Welcome back Sasuke. Looks like my water dragon found your presences disturbing." Sasuke said, "I still have Orochimaru's scent? I thought I got rid of it. Anyways, I've come back to start a new life. Both Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. One of my dreams is fulfilled now I have one left." Naruto just stared dumbstruck while Kakashi walked forward and told him, "If there's anything you need, come back to your old sensei." With that Kakashi disappeared. "How is it here Naruto," Sasuke asked walking forward. Naruto recovered from his shock. "So you killed Itachi and Orochimaru, by yourself?" Naruto asked amazed. "You know why don't we eat and talk at the Ramen Bar? I'm kinda hungry from all that training with Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke had lunch while talking. Sasuke learned how the village was changed and how everyone was at least a Chunnin now. Sasuke asked him if he had gotten with Sakura yet. "Nope, she still wants you and you only," Naruto replied sadly.

"What about everybody else? Did anyone get together with anyone,"he asked. Naruto answered, "No, at least not that I know of." Sasuke sighed and thought, 'you don't know anything dobe. Still same old Naruto' "Well, I'm gonna go home," Sasuke said.

The Uchiha mansion was dusty and stained with blood. Memories of the 'that' night came back to him. Sasuke sighed and said out loud, "Well, there's nothing I can do about that now." He took one more look and walked inside to his old bedroom. "Let's go find that girl now Sasuke." He said once more to himself.


End file.
